


Who killed Cock Robin？

by Sub_Rosa_with_Lilies_in_eyes



Category: 227 - Fandom, Event 227
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sub_Rosa_with_Lilies_in_eyes/pseuds/Sub_Rosa_with_Lilies_in_eyes
Summary: Who killed Cock Robbin?--Event 227This is the English version.The address of original(Chinese version) work is :https://zhuanyeluguo717.lofter.com/post/1f0132e7_1c82ac815Original writer：专业路过Apologize for mistakes and typos that probably exist.
Relationships: Aofter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Who killed Cock Robin？

——Who killed Cock Robbin?

Who killed Cock Robin?  
Not me, said the Fan.  
Even though it runs counter to my expection,yet there are no tip-offs.

I didin't kill Cock Robin. 

Who saw him die？  
I, said the Indifferent.  
Right through my screen.

I saw him die.

Who caught his blood？  
Not me, said the Mean.  
I don't care about none of the battles.

The only thing I do is to enjoy the stories.

Who'll make the shroud?  
I, said the Whitewashers  
With my texts and illustrations.

I'll make the shroud.

Who'll dig his grave?  
I, said the Pr teams.  
With my cash and contacts  
I'll dig his grave

Who'll be the parson  
I， said the Onlookers  
With my smile and words

I'll be the parson.

Who'll be the clerk？  
I , said the Puppet  
Nothing had to do with me and I am a complete angel.

I'll be the clerk.

Who'll carry the link？  
We, said Literature and Art

It will illuminate the hell and turn it into heaven.

Who'll be chief mourner?  
I, said the Thought.  
I mourn for my love,

I'll be chief mourner.

Who'll carry the coffin?  
I,said the Law  
If I'm meticulous enough.  
I'll be able to carry the coffin.

Who'll bear the pall?  
We, said the Morality ,along with the Conscience and the Reason

We'll bear the pall.,and the holy golden crown.

Who'll sing a psalm?  
Standing in front of the coffin, I，said the Freedom

I'll sing a psalm.

Who'll toll the bell?  
I, said the Bull,

'Cause I may be treated this way as well.  
So Cock Robin, farewell.

All the shadows of the air,  
Fell a-sighing and a-sobbing,  
When they heard the bell toll

For poor Cock Robin.

NOTICE  
To all it concerns,  
This notice apprises,  
The next time  
there will be no trial  
A party is due next week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version.  
> The address of original(Chinese version) work is :https://zhuanyeluguo717.lofter.com/post/1f0132e7_1c82ac815  
> Original writer：专业路过  
> Apologize for mistakes and typos that probably exist.  
> Thanks 专业路过 for giving me the authority to translate this work.


End file.
